


A Stiff Drink

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [23]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Drinking to Cope, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: What to do when you realize you no longer want to be doing what you're doing.





	A Stiff Drink

**Author's Note:**

> _(For the sake of eventual Trespasser logistics, assume Bull has stopped over at Skyhold between jobs.)_

I was studying bottles of warden-booze so intently I didn’t notice Bull.

“What’re you doing, Boss?”

“Looking for a stiff drink. Can’t get much stiffer than these.”

“Hm. Is that wise?”

“Probably not. I don’t much care.”

“What about those Orlesian envoys?”

“Josie can handle them.”

“Been a lot of stiff drinks lately.”

I chose two bottles. “Yep.”

“Guess you know what you’re doing.”

“I do.”

“Yeah, well. He’s just _visiting_ Tevinter. He’ll be back for this Exalted Council thing.”

“Uh-huh. Thanks, Bull.”

I took my bottles to my vast, empty quarters. Sure, he’d be back. But for how long? 


End file.
